What Could Have Been by lovemedeadly
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: 15 anos se passaram desde a partida de Sasuke. Certo dia, o moço encontra uma estranha na rua que lhe entrega uma pedra misteriosa, cujo poder é lhe mostrar a vida que poderia ter tido se tivesse feito as 'escolhas certas'... Trad/ S&S / M-rated
1. Prólogo

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária da fic: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Lovemedeadly_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

_**Dedicatoria** Para Soll. Flor, espero que curta a lembrancinha da Hime =))  
_

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **15 anos se passaram desde a partida de Sasuke. Certo dia, o moço encontra uma mulher que lhe dá uma pedra misteriosa que tem o poder de lhe mostrar a vida que poderia ter tido se tivesse feito as 'escolhas certas'... S&S_

* * *

_**.**_

_**What Could Have Been**_

Prólogo

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke entrou em uma vila no País do Fogo, próximo ao Distrito onde passara sua infância. Isso era o mais próximo possível que podia chegar daquele lugar. Simplesmente não podia voltar, nem mesmo depois de completar seu objetivo de matar seu irmão. Não havia nada que realmente o prendia ali. Quanto tempo fazia desde a ultima vez que vira a _todos?_ Na idade de 28 anos, ele sabia que provavelmente todo mundo já o havia esquecido. Quinze anos era muito tempo.

Aquilo era um grande erro, estar ali, caminhando pelo mercado. O barulho e a multidão começou a dar-lhe nos nervos. O lugar inteiro estava cheio de gente comum, em suas atividades de venda e troca e tal. Ele só queria dar uma ollhadela em alguns dos estandes de armas e ferramentas shinobi, mas nada de fato havia lhe chamado a atenção até então.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo levou para atravessar o mar de gente até que foi capaz de chegar ao outro lado do mercado. Iria encontrar um hotel e descansar, esse era o plano.

Assim que estava prestes a sair do mercado, ouviu uma voz fraca.

- Você parece perdido Uchiha Sasuke.

O som de seu nome o fez parar. Ninguém aqui deveria saber seu nome. Ele se virou para ver um pequeno stand desprovido de clientes. Uma tenda escura onde havia apenas uma pequena fresta de espaço para adentrar no local e uma placa indicando: **Itens Místicos.**

Deve ter imaginado coisas.

Quando se virou para partir, a voz soou novamente.

- Se você está perdido, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a encontrar seu caminho de volta.

Ele se voltou para o stand novamente. Agora sabia que não havia imaginado a voz. Caminhou até a tenda, abaixou a cabeça em direção à entrada. Uma mulher velha de estatura mediana estava sentada atrás do balcão. Suas mãos dobradas na frente de si e um sorriso no rosto mostrava-lhe que faltavam-lhe muitos dos dentes. Ela levantou a mão e apontou um de seus longos dedos ossudos para ele: - Já era tempo de você aparecer, Uchiha. - E balançou a cabeça: - Eu estive esperando por muito tempo.

Do que aquela mulher estava falando, ela devia ser louca. O Uchiha colocou uma mão sobre o punho da katana. - Como você sabe o meu nome, velha?

Ela apenas continuou com aquele sorriso no rosto, - Eu te conheço bastante. Minhas visões nunca estão erradas e você tem estado nelas por algum tempo. - E deu uma risada , - Diga-me, você teve sucesso no seu objetivo de matar aquele teu aniki?

Raiva cresceu dentro de Sasuke. - Pare de falar como se me conhecesse. - Sua voz soou forte e estóica. _Como aquela velha se atreve a falar com ele desse jeito._

- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me envolver com sua tragédia familiar, só sei o que essas visões me dizem, por isso acalme-se, Uchiha. - Sua própria voz soando impaciente. Ela chegou por trás do balcão, fazendo o moço apertar seu enlace sobre a katana. Seus olhos encontraram os dele com um sorriso, tudo o que fez foi pegar uma pequena caixa, não muito maior que a palma de sua mão. Era feita de madeira e mbuida em desenhos que ele não reconhecia. A tranca era feita de ouro e adornada pelas figuras de três flores. A velha colocou um dedo sobre a caixa, - Nesta caixa está o que você quer.

- Como você sabe o que eu quero? - apontou a lâmina para ela, sua voz fria e dura.

Ela ainda mantinha seu sorriso, sem medo, - Porque eu sei. - Seus dedos velhos abriram o trinco na parte frontal da caixa. Sasuke abaixou a katana, mas não a guardou. Ele a olhava com os olhos cuidadosos ao ver a velha levantar a tampa e revelar o que havia dentro da mesma: Uma pedra, presa a uma corrente de prata. A pedra era de um vermelho sangue e sua superficie completamente lisa. - Essas pedras são muito raras, você tem sorte de conseguir uma para si. Sua magia é muito poderosa.

Curiosidade cresceu em Sasuke enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o balanço leve da pedra pendurada na corrente. Ele simplesmente não foi capaz de evitar a pergunta. - E o que essa pedra rara faz?

Ela sorriu de novo . - Estava me perguntando quando você ia perguntar. Esta pedra serve para mostrar uma vida que poderia ter acontecido, talvez uma vida que fosse para ser. Alguns a chamam de Pedra do Destino outros de Pedra dos sonhos.

- E o que eu faria com esse lixo? - Perguntou ironicamente. Aquela velha tinha de estar maluca.

- Houve um tempo em sua vida que lhe foi dada uma grande escolha, uma que decidiu o seu destino e futuro. Você nunca ponderou sobre o que teria acontecido se tivesse escolhido o outro caminho? O que poderia ter acontecido entre você e a adorável mocinha que deixou para trás, ou quão mais forte você ficaria que seu melhor amigo? - ela levantou a pedra com a outra mão e apertou os dedos em torno da mesma.

Aquela velha não poderia estar falando sobre deixar Konoha, como é que esta mulher sabe disso? Como essa mulher sabe sobre Sakura e Naruto? Era verdade que ele tinha pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes, sobre a vida que poderia ter tido como um shinobi da Folha. - Como você sabe tudo isso, sobre mim e meu passado?

- Eu já lhe disse, eu sei muito sobre você, porque os espíritos me dizem. Eles me concedem visões em sonhos para ajudar as almas perdidas. - Então encontrou aqueles olhos de ônix – Assim como você. Uma coisa eu sei com certeza, esta pedra pertence a você, por isso ela lhe chamou até aqui É por isso que você está aqui agora. Cedo ou tarde você viria aqui.

Estendendo a mão para ele, entregou a pedra cor de sangue para o rapaz. - Eu não tenho nenhum uso para uma coisa dessas.

Ela apenas sorriu, - Bem, eles devem pensar que você tem sim, agora vá. Ainda tem muito a aprender sobre a vida.

Então, o rapaz embainhou a katana mais uma vez e com um aceno de cabeça, deixou o local. Tudo o que conseguia pensar enquanto andava pela rua era sobre a pedra e o que a velha disse. A velha deve ser louca. Não havia nenhuma maneira dessa coisa funcionar mesmo. Mas como ela sabia tanto sobre ele? Isto tudo podia ser uma armadilha. Se fosse, ele iria lidar com isso mais tarde.

Não demorou muito até que decidiu encontrar um hotel. Deitara-se na cama, tirou a pedra do bolso e a fitou intensamente. Uma única gota de lágrima de sangue não muito maior que o tamanho de seu polegar pendurada em uma corrente de prata. Era um trabalho de qualidade, o joalheiro realmente fez uma obra de arte.

- Eu realmente quero saber como tudo teria sido se tivesse ficado na Folha com Sakura, Naruto e o resto deles. - Sasuke agarrou a pedra em seu punho. Ele não sabia o que esperar. No fundo, esperava que pudesse ter um vislumbre sobre a vida que poderia ter tido, mas nada aconteceu. Continuava simplesmente na cama do quarto do hotel úmido e patético. Ele riu de si mesmo, como poderia considerar que aquela velha dizia era a verdade? Colocou a pedra mais uma vez no bolso e repousou na cama. Não queria pensar mais nisso.

E fechando os olhos, deixou-se cair em um sono profundo...

.

* * *

.

**N/T:**

**Essa fic faz parte dos "Projetos futuros"**

**Gostou? Então ponha-a nos seus acompanhamentos ;D**

* * *

**ps:  
**

**Logo farei um Poll para saber quais das novas fics vcs preferem que sejam postadas ainda esse ano.  
**

**;D**

* * *

**pps:  
**

**Ainda tem mais ;D  
**

**Só preciso esperar por respostas das autoras e suas autorizações.  
**

**No clubinho Tradpontocom também estamos em 'fase de autorizações', então podem esperar coisas novas por lá também.  
**

**(já conseguimos autorização essa semana, logo estaremos postando ;D)  
**

**E sim, a fanfic Inner Demons já está em andamento la no clubinho de trad. Confiram =D  
**


	2. Sakura

**N/T:**

_Galerinha =DD_

_Bom, amores, WCHB recebeu a medalha de prata pelas senhoritas, portanto será postada ainda esse ano - com postagens fluidas =)_

_Aproveitem =))_

* * *

_Para Soll_

.

.

**Capítulo I**

**Sakura**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke moveu-se na cama quando um feixe de luz atingiu seus olhos.

Não se lembrava de ter deixado as cortinas abertas.

Tentando levantar a mão para proteger os olhos, uma dor imediatamente percorreu por seu corpo. _O que diabos aconteceu?_

Abriu os olhos devagar e sentou-se, tentando evitar provocar ainda mais dor. Olhou em volta e viu que estava num quarto de hospital. Bastou uma olhadela para fora da janela para perceber que estava de volta a Konoha, sua Vila natal. _Como diabos ele chegou aqui? _

Seus olhos percorreram o quarto até que algo prendeu sua atenção: uma cabeleira rosa debaixo de um cobertor desabada no sofá em frente à sua cama.

Viu-a mover-se e trocar de posição algumas vezes até ouvir um gemido da moça. Viu-a levantar-se lentamente. Um par de braços seguiram-se como se se estendendo ao ar e, em seguida, ouviu um pequeno bocejo.

Foi então que ela se virou para ele, seus olhos verdes cruzaram com ônix e então a moça sorriu.

* * *

_Sakura._

* * *

O cobertor caiu de sua cintura quando ela finalmente sentou-se, expondo seu corpo a ele, envolto em um top preto pequeno que, ao movimento de levantar-se, acabou expondo levemente parte do seio feminino em toda sua perfeição, e por cima, uma camisa vários centímetros acima do umbigo.

Sasuke teve de bater-se mentalmente para parar de pensar nesse detalhe.

Mas simplesmente não poderia evitar, pois assim que a moça levantou-se, o cobertor caiu ao chão expondo ainda mais de sua pele.

A metade inferior da moça estava coberta por um short preto longo o suficiente para não deixar nada para a imaginação fértil masculina.

- Eu estava começando a me perguntar quando você iria acordar.

Seus passos suaves e silenciosos ao fazer o caminho até a cama do moço.

Seus braços de repente enlaçaram-se em volta dele, a cabeça rósea aninhou-se na curva de seu pescoço, - Nunca me assuste assim de novo, está me ouvindo? Eu não sei o que faria sem você. - a voz quase que quebrantada.

.

Ela se afastou e sorriu, - Eu sei que deve estar realmente cansado, mas agora que está acordado, acho que devo chamar Tsunade para vir dar uma olhada em você e depois ir pegar as crianças.

Ela estendeu a mão para o próprio pescoço e o massageou levemente. - Dormir nesse sofá acabou com o meu pescoço. - E se virou para caminhar de volta até onde havia dormido, retirou o que parecia ser um longo casaco vermelho de uma bolsa e deslizou-o sobre os braços. A peça era longa o bastante para cobrir-lhe até quase a altura dos tornozelos.

Endireitou o cabelo curto que ficara levemente preso à gola do casaco e fechou-o.

* * *

O Uchiha observara o ato durante todo instante, do momento em que ela tocara no ziper até o ato de deslizá-lo todo caminho até proximo à bela clavícula exposta.

Ele não podia evitar, continuou a observá-la quando ela se sentou e colocou suas botas longas que chegavam pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

Quando a moça terminou de vestir-se, Sasuke não podia evitar o pensamento de como aquela mulher lhe parecia tão tentadora. Tudo o que usava parecia ser somente para distrair e fazer com que qualquer um não lhe tirasse os olhos.

.

Ela caminhou até ele novamente e sem sequer uma palavra, beijou-o suavemente nos lábios por um breve segundo.

Ele não teve sequer a chance de reagir quando Sakura se virou, enviando-lhe um adeus breve. - Eu vou trazer as crianças mais tarde, se você estiver se sentindo melhor. Agora, descanse bem, viu. - E foi exatamente quando a moça estava prestes a partir, que ele viu em suas costas, sobre a superficie do tecido, o brasão Uchiha cravado nitidamente e exposto à visão de qualquer um.

_Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Continua.**  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Oh pobre Sasuke-kun, não acreditou no poder mágico da pedra misteriosa, tá vendo sóooooo. _

_Uhm, galera, como prometido, WCHB será uma das fics novas que estarei postando ainda este ano. _

_Gostaram? ;D_


	3. Akira e Haru

**_N/T: _**_Galera, se o movimento de leitores estiver bom essa semana, postarei um montão de coisas legais ;D_**  
**

* * *

_Para Soll_**  
**

**Capítulo II**

**Akira e Haru**

* * *

_O que diabos estava acontecendo? Como ele veio parar aqui?_

Sasuke estava completamente perdido e seu corpo muito dolorido até mesmo para se levantar.

Sakura estava aqui e, aparentemente, passou a noite com ele e trajava o símbolo de sua família em suas roupas. Ela também mencionou algo sobre _crianças. _

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que havia sido de alguma forma encontrado e capturado e trazido de volta a este lugar contra sua vontade, mas se esse tivesse sido o caso, não deveria haver amarras sobre seus pulsos para a segurança dos médicos e enfermeiros?

Ele não deveria estar peso por ser um nukenin e ter traido a confiança de sua Vila Natal?

E, como poderia explicar as ações de Sakura?

* * *

Bom, única explicação (ridícula) para isso tudo seria que aquela pedra (estúpida) realmente tinha algum efeito.

Ele provavelmente não estava mais em seu _tempo normal_.

Sasuke nunca tinha pensado que essa velharia serviria realmente para levá-lo para outro momento de vida. Um tempo em que ele nunca havia traído sua Vila, um tempo em que ele e Sakura eram casados e tinham filhos, aparentemente.

_O que mais havia de diferente nessa nova vida?_

* * *

De repente, ouviu gritos no corredor.

- Eu disse que cuido disso, deixe-me ver este paciente e então podemos ir. - Lembrou-se daquela voz. E foi então que Tsunade adentrou em seu quarto de hospital, soltando um_ huff _sob a respiração, - Eu realmente preciso de uma bebida. - E olhou para ele e sorriu, - Sakura me disse que você tinha finalmente acordado. Como está se sentindo hoje?

Sasuke respondeu a única coisa que lhe veio à mente. - Estou bem. Com um pouco de dor, mas tudo bem. - Perguntou-se se deveria agir como o Sasuke _dessa _vida ou como ele mesmo...

A loira sorriu de novo, - Isso é bom, a dor deve desaparecer amanhã. Você acabou de ser atingido na cabeça, pelo o que sua equipe me informou. Você se distraiu quando o inimigo acertou Sakura. Eu pessoalmente acho que é uma má idéia sairem em tantas missões juntos, mas sempre se recusam a ser separados. Ainda espero que um dia me ouçam e considerem trabalhar com alguém de fora desse tal de "Rookie Nine". - A mulher pegou uma prancheta e continuou falando, - Quero dizer, eu ainda nem sei por que são chamados assim, nenhum de vocês são mais novatos. Maioria já está até acima da patente ANBU.

* * *

A loira parecia estar praticamente no final de seu pequeno discurso.

Sasuke não tinha interesse nisso. Estava muito ocupado tentando descobrir o que deveria estar fazendo. O que aconteceria se tentasse explicar o que tinha acontecido, será que o melhor era fugir dali? Ou talvez pudesse ficar por um tempo e apenas fingir que se tratava do _Sasuke dessa vid_a.

Ele sempre teve certa curiosidade em saber como sua vida seria se tivesse ficado na Vila. Imaginou se teria a mesma força e poder que tem agora. Então, apenas fingiria que era o Sasuke _dessa_ época para colher mais informações, bom, ao menos por enquanto.

- Bem, você só precisa de um pouco descanso e suponho que Sakura vai passar por aqui mais tarde com as crianças. Acho que é melhor assim. Haru ainda precisa de outro check-up. - E colocou a prancheta de lado para encontrar os olhos de ônix mais uma vez, - Vou te deixar descansar agora. Eu sei que você vai querer estar disposto para ver sua família mais tarde. - E deu-lhe um gesto de "adeus" breve, virou-se e caminhou para deixá-lo sozinho novamente.

* * *

Então ele estava certo sobre ser casado com Sakura e ter filhos com ela.

A questão era: quantos e quais eram seus nomes.

Um era Haru, mas todas as outras informações que a loira lhe dera não havia servido tanto até agora. Sakura viria trazê-los mais tarde e ele nem sequer sabia os nomes ou a fisionomia dos filhos. Bom, Sasuke só esperava estar pronto para isso...

.

* * *

Sasuke permitiu-se dormir por um tempo do qual não tivera noção até ser acordado pela batida na porta e o soar de uma voz familiar. - Vocês me prometeram que iriam se comportar, não foi?

Em seguida, duas vozes não familiares soaram. - Sim, Kaa-san.

- Agora, lembrem-se que o papai está cansado e ainda está se recuperando, por isso não gritem e nem fiquem muito agitados, senão a mamãe vai levá-los de volta pra casa, entenderam?

Em seguida, o outro respondeu. - Sim, kaa-chan.

* * *

Sasuke se esforçou para sentar-se e foi mais fácil do que antes, - Entre.

Vamos ver se ele estava mesmo pronto para isso. Ele era um shinobi afinal de contas e reunir informações fazia parte de seu trabalho. _Certo?_

* * *

A porta se abriu e uma criança com não mais de seis anos correu até a cama. - Otou-san!

Sasuke ficou surpreso, essa criança era a sua cara de quando ele mesmo era criança.

Os mesmos cabelos negros em angulações irregulares e os mesmos olhos de ônix.

A criança agarrou-se aos lençóis e olhou para ele com olhos cheios de expectativas. - Tou-san, Shikamaru-sensei disse que eu fui o melhor no lançamento de kunai na aula de hoje, exatamente como você quando era menor.

.

Sasuke não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu uma pequena ponta de orgulho agora. - Isso é ótimo, meu filho. -

Seus olhos captaram Sakura entrando no quarto com uma criança a tiracolo com não mais de dois anos.

Esta tinha os cabelos negros e curtos e à medida que se aproximavam, notou que a pequena criança tinha os mesmos olhos de jade penetrantes da mãe. No mesmo instante, o moço notou que Sakura ainda trajava as mesmas vestes com o emblema Uchiha de mais cedo.

* * *

Se sua informação estava correta, eles tinham por voltas dos 28 anos, casados e com dois filhos.

E ainda assim ela se vestia e se parecia como a mesma moça que deixara para trás há muitos anos. Seu corpo tinha se recuperado de forma excelente após o nascimento dos filhos. Ele tentou sacudir estes pensamentos de sua mente e racionalizar os fatos. A julgar pela idade das crianças, significava que tiveram o primeiro filho por volta dos vinte. Mas aquilo ainda era pouco, ainda precisava de mais informações. A única outra informação que tinha era que o preguiçoso, observador de nuvens agora ensinava na academia.

Sakura sorriu, - Haru sentiu muita falta do papai. - Virou o menino em seus braços, - não é, Haru? - Pelo menos agora Sasuke sabia quem era Haru.

O menino sorriu-lhe. - Hai. - E estendeu a mãozinha para Sasuke e o rapaz fez a coisa mais natural que um pai faria, tomou o menino em seus braços e colocou-o no colo. O jovem Uchiha deu-lhe um abraço.

- Agora, Haru, nós temos uma consulta com Tsunade obaa-chan. - Ela colocou a mão no ombro de seu filho mais velho, - Por que você não fica aqui com seu pai, Akria?

- tudo bem, okaa-san. - Sorrindo para a mãe.

Sakura virou-se para Sasuke e fitou a criança em seu colo. - Vamos Haru, não podemos deixar a vovó Tsunade esperando. - E pegou o menino do colo do pai.

Eles realmente pareciam uma verdadeira familia, uma mãe sorridente com seu filho nos braços. - Nos vemos daqui a pouco, meninos, isso não deve demorar muito. - Sakura virou-se em direção à porta e lançou um_ 'tchauzinho' _para pai e filho.

* * *

Sasuke simplesmente não podia acreditar...

Ele teve dois filhos, o mais velho, Akira, que agora sentava na cama consigo e o mais novo, Haru. Isso era incrível.

Ele virou-se para o mais velho, que lhe sorriu. - Otou-san, você acha que eu vou ser um grande shinobi como você e o Naruto Ojii-san? Shikamaru sensei diz que eu sou igualzinho a você, só que sem o mesmo gênio forte.

Sasuke não sabia como ser um pai, seu próprio pai não era o melhor em apoiá-lo em suas conquistas e ainda assim, o moço não teve sequer a oportunidade de viver muitos anos com ele. Isso tudo era muito novo para ele...

Então, Sasuke fez a única coisa que pensou ser melhor a fazer numa situação como essa. Deu à criança um pequeno sorriso e levou dois dedos à testa do filho num tapinha leve. - Você vai ser um grande shinobi.

**.**

**conitnua**

**.**

* * *

_Hmm, será que Sasuke-kun vai se adaptar à nova vida?_

_Eu acho que ele tem se saído muito bem até agora =D_

**_E vocês?_**

_.  
_

_Bom, flores, dando tudo certo, amanhã teremos mais att ;D  
_

_Agora, vou indo ;D  
_

_Bjitos  
_

_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Há duas notícias que gostaria de dar às senhoritas, uma boa, outra nem tanto.**  
**_

_**1 (a boa) ** Vou postar mais um cpt de Em Nove dias no final dessa semana ;D**  
**_

_**2 (a péssima)** Semana que vem, supostamente, é o início do caos - vulgo faculdade/trabalho novo/ vida corrida D; - logo as postagens irão dar uma freada, ok. Devo poder vir aqui somente nos finais de semana *chorando muito***  
**_

_Então, devo fazer assim, todo final de semana devo postar cerca de duas ou três att, ok.  
_

_(se der pra vir no meio da semana, estarei aí tmb ;)  
_


	4. Home Again

**N/T:** _Classificação geral da fanfic é M._

_Mas, esses **primeiros** cpts serão considerados como** T**-rated, ok. (ainda não há elementos que façam aumentar a classificação etária, então vou manter T mesmo. Por enquanto...)_

_**2N/T**: Galera, eu estou atrasadíssima com as respostas de Pms e reviews. Gomen ne! A vida tá meio corrida essas últimas semanas... Hmmm prometo que me redimo até o final da semana que vem, ok ;D  
_

* * *

_Uma criação de LoveMeDeadly  
_

_Tradu/Adaptação por K Hime  
_

_Para Soll_**  
**

**Capítulo III**

** Going Home**

* * *

Hoje ele receberia alta.

Sasuke vestiu as roupas que lhe foram dadas. Um camisa preta de mangas compridas, assim como calças pretas e suas sandálias shinobi. O símbolo Uchiha jazia impresso na parte traseira da camisa. Ele se sentou na cama e pensou sobre tudo o que lhe havia acontecido. E sobre como também havia encontrado Naruto nessas ultimas horas.

* * *

_Jazia na cama, ainda era dia e logo seria liberado do hospital._ _A porta se abriu e um certo alguém entrou, "Teme, a Sakura me disse que você se sentia melhor, eu teria vindo mais cedo para te ver, mas ela não deixaria, ficou dizendo alguma coisa sobre você precisar de descanso."_ G_ritou o ninja loiro._

_Sasuke olhou para o shinobi que um dia vira como rival, ele havia se tornado um bom homem._ _Seu primeiro instinto foi de matá-lo, mas depois lembrou-se que,** aqu**i, ele era um Sasuke diferente, um Sasuke amigo de Naruto, num "tempo" no qual ainda eram bons amigos e companheiros de equipe._ _Sasuke olhou para o loiro e disse simplesmente. "Fala baixo, Dobe. A última coisa que preciso é ouvi-lo gritar."_

_Naruto cruzou os braços: "Bem, a Sakura não está aqui para te proteger então eu posso gritar o quanto quiser."_

_Ou seja, até a hora em que ela entrou e parou bem atrás do shinobi loiro, uma carranca raivosa no rosto._ _Sasuke não teria tempo mesmo se quisesse, para avisar Naruto antes do punho da moça conectar-se à parte traseira de sua cabeça loira e o rapaz ir parar rapidamente de cara no chão, "Naruto, seu idiota, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para ficar quieto, isso é um hospital e não um parque de diversões. "_ _Em seguida, ela sorriu para o marido: "Como está se sentindo hoje?"_

_E o Uchiha encolheu os ombros: "Bem, suponho."_

_Então, Sakura passou por cima de Naruto, que ainda tentava se levantar do baque repentino, e fez seu caminho para sentar-se na cama ao lado dele._ _"Bem, você deve ter alta amanhã."_ _E colocou a mão em cima da dele e lhe deu outro sorriso._ _Sasuke pode sentir imediatamente o calor irradiar para seu proprio corpo atraves do toque feminino._ _O que havia de errado com ele?_ _Por que reagia assim à ela, essa era Sakura, A irritante e frágil e inutil, Haruno Sakura...?_

* * *

Sasuke balançou a cabeça ao lembrar-se dela.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e colocou os sandalias, e foi quando viu o pequeno objeto em cima da mesa de cabeceira. O pequeno círculo de prata era frio ao toque. Um anel, _aquilo era seu?_ Analisou a superfície fria até que encontrou um símbolo gravado no interior. As marcas _Uchiha_ ligeiramente cobrindo uma flor de cerejeira. Aquilo era seu anel de casamento, tinha que ser. E ele simplesmente não pode resistir a vontade de pô-lo no dedo e olhar fixamente para o objeto brilhante.

Será que realmente poderia ter se casado com Sakura em uma outra "realidade"? Ele nunca teria imaginado tal. Era verdade, tinha imaginado formar uma família um dia desses, mas nunca pensara que seria com sua antiga companheira de equipe de cabelos roseos.

Como se na sugestão, a porta abriu e Sakura entrou, um sorriso agraciando-lhe os lábios. Caminhou até ele e deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios, - Está pronto para ir?

Ele ainda não havia se acostumado ao toque femino. - Sim, vamos.

* * *

Ela se virou para ir buscar uma das crianças no corredor do hospital. Quando Sasuke se aproximou da porta, viu seus dois filhos, sentados com as enfermeiras na recepção.

- Oka-san!

Seu filho mais velho, Akira, correu em sua direção e parou para fitar o pai. - Se sente melhor, Otou-san?

Sasuke vinha praticando em como agir na frente das crianças, não podia deixá-los sentir que ele não se sentia o pai delas, não podia deixar-lhes pensar que ele não era, de fato, o "Sasuke" dessa época. Ele balançou a cabeça. - Está tudo bem, não há nada que faça seu Otou ficar na cama por muito tempo. - Foi tudo o que pode dizer, esse era o tipo de coisa que seu proprio pai nunca o fizera consigo.

Sasuke se ajoelhou e pegou o filho, colocando-o sobre os ombros.

E lembrou-se vagamente de Itachi, de como seu Aniki costumava carregá-lo nas costas quando eram mais jovens. _O que aconteceu com Itachi, estava vivo ou morto nesta "realidade"?_

- Sasuke, vamos para casa. - Ele se virou para fitar Sakura com seu filho mais novo, Haru, no colo.

A cena diante de si trouxe-lhe uma estranha sensação de calor que o preenchera de forma confortável. Ele estava com sua família, a caminho de casa. _Poderia isso ser chamado de felicidade? _

- Tudo bem. - E olhou para o filho em suas costas. - Está pronto, Akira?

- Hai, Otou-san, estou pronto. E lembre-se que você prometeu que iria começar a me ensinar aquele Jutsu de fogo hein. Disse que eu poderia pelo menos começar a aprender os **sinais** de mão, mas o fogo só quando fosse mais velho.

Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir a isso. Seu filho já estava aprendendo Jutsus Uchiha.

- Certo, há mais alguma coisa na qual queira trabalhar?

* * *

Sasuke ouviu a conversa do filho o melhor que pôde. Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha, o sol brilhava alto no céu. Sentiu-se incrivelmente estranho. Algumas pessoas lhes fitavam como se quisessem chegar perto, mas fora isso, eram apenas mais uma família normal dando um passeio na rua. Ele simplesmente não sabia por que sentia a necessidade de proteger Sakura quando viu, não apenas um, mas vários homens olhando para ela enquanto passavam.

Esperou até que os portões do composto Uchiha viessem à vista, fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que pisara aqui...

Fizeram caminho à casa principal. S_erá que realmente viviam aqui?_ Sua pergunta foi respondida tão logo Sakura abriu a porta e entrou, colocando o filho no chão. Sasuke fez o mesmo e pos-se a andar pela casa. A última vez que tinha posto os pés neste lugar, sentiu um frio e um vazio inimaginavel, mas agora... tudo parecia tão quente e convidativo.

* * *

Moveu-se pela casa perguntando-se mentalmente se esta realmente seria a mesma casa onde passara parte de sua infancia. Mas, a voz de Sakura o acordara de seus pensamentos. - Sasuke, você está com fome, vou dar o almoço das crianças daqui a pouco.

Ele realmente estava com pouco de fome. - Sim, eu não comi no hospital.

Entrou na cozinha para ver Sakura de frente ao balcão, fazendo o almoço da familia.

Sem sequer se virar, ela disse, - Vai ficar pronto rapidinho, por que não vai tomar um banho enquanto espera?

Uma chuveirada até que soava uma agradável idéia. - Sim, vou fazer isso.

* * *

Ele sabia que seu quarto tinha que ser o quarto principal da mansão, aquele que seus pais uma vez compartilharam.

Fazendo caminho pelo corredor, trilhava-o em direção ao quarto e, lentamente, girou a maçaneta. Não era nada como se lembrava. Este quarto sempre lhe pareceu vazio, como se somente fosse usado como um local para dormir e nada mais, mas agora, olhando em volta, lhe pareceu, realmente, com um ambiente familiar. Fotos adornavam todos os cantos. A cama estava desfeita e parecia tão convidativa, mas ele ignorou tal pensamento.

Sasuke pegou um porta retrato na mesa de cabeceira. Sua fotografia de casamento. Ele a carregava em estilo nupicial, os braços femininos em volta do pescoço masculino, enquanto ambos compartilharam um doce beijo. Sakura estava vestida com um quimono branco longo com flores cor de rosa nas extremidade das mangas, seu cabelo róseo preso com o auxilio de dois hashis. Ela realmente não era mais a mesma garota que conhecera aos doze anos de idade. Ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Ele só podia imaginá-la como a menina de quinze anos que uma vez lhe veio procurar. E admitiu que não tinha prestado muita atenção a ela naquele momento.

* * *

Colocando a fotografia no lugar, seus olhos foram arrebatados por uma que estava pendurada na parede mais próxima.

O nascimento de um de seus filhos. Sakura estava na cama do hospital com uma pequena criança nos braços. Sasuke estava a seu lado, colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça do filho recem-nato, seus olhos vidrados sobre a criança. Qual deles era mesmo? O mais velho ou mais novo? Ele não podia dizer. Os olhos da criança estavam fechados, aproveitando ao máximo o colo convidativo da mãe.

_Quanto ele havia perdido nesta vida?_

* * *

Sasuke tomou um banho rapidamente, aproveitando o efeito calmante da água quente deslizando por seu seu corpo, como se... apagando tudo de sua vida passada. Secou-se e vestiu-se, e fez seu caminho de volta para a cozinha, onde Sakura jazia sentada à mesa, tomando chá.

Seus dois filhos, um de cada lado, saboreando os bolinhos de arroz e tomates fatiados temperados que a mãe lhes fizera. Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. - Venha, sente-se, as crianças decidiram começar a comer sem você.

Ele sorriu de volta e tomou o assento ao seu lado.

Observou-a pegar um prato e colocar três Onigiri e po-los em sua frente. Ela então levantou-se com uma pequena tigela na mão e fez seu caminho a geladeira. Ele continuou a observá-la com o canto do olho enquanto Sakura punha algo na tijela e depois voltava para a mesa. Colocou-a ao lado de seu prato e lhe sorriu. Fatias de tomates temperados, assim como os que seus filhos estavam comendo. Ele pegou os hashis e pos uma das fatias na boca.

E sorriu. - Delicioso. - Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que teve uma refeição caseira, a última vez que fora capaz de realmente sentar-se e desfrutar de tal. Pegou outra fatia de tomate e colocou na boca.

Ela deu uma risadinha, - Que bom que gostou. Do jeito que fala, parece até que é a primeira refeição decente que tem há anos.

Haru pegou um de seus tomates entre dois dedinhos, - To - Ma -Te - Akira só riu de seu irmão mais novo.

Sakura virou-se para os meninos, - Por favor, não brinquem com a comida, isso é para comer. - Haru lhe fitou e rapidamente colocou o tomate na boca, enchendo as bochechas no processo. Sakura riu, assim como Akira.

Sasuke não pode evitar em deixar escapar um risada leve por entre os lábios.

A refeição prosseguiu num clima familiar, com Akira conversando sobre como estava fazendo progressos na academia e como ele e seus amigos esperavam ser colocados no mesmo time.

* * *

Sasuke o ouviu e ficou surpreso com as histórias.

Ino e Choji se casaram, assim como Naruto e Hinata. Neji casara com Ten Ten. Akira era amigo dos gêmeos de Naruto, Hina, a menina, e Shiro, o menino. Ino e Choji também tiveram uma filha que era dois anos mais jovem que os seus. Neji e Ten Ten estão esperando seu primeiro filho. Kakashi ainda não _sossegara ao lado de ninguem_ e agora havia se tornado capitão Anbu.

Após a refeição, ajudou o filho mais velho com os selos de mão do jutsu de sua família e também na prática de lançamente de kunai e shuriken. Akira perguntou-lhe quando o tio Kakashi seria autorizado a lhe ensinar o chidori.

* * *

A noite chegou rápida e as crianças foram postas na cama depois do jantar.

Os dois agora estavam em seu quarto. Sakura sentou na cama enquanto ele fitava ao longe através da janela. - Você vem para a cama? - perguntou. Sua voz soando baixa com o cansaço do dia.

Ele balançou a cabeça, - Acho que vou sair para uma caminhada. Clarear meus pensamentos. - Ele queria conseguir mais algumas respostas antes de ir dormir. Não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber se iria acordar de manhã e estar de volta em seu "próprio tempo" ou se ainda estaria aqui.

- Eu vou acompanhá-lo. - Ela estava prestes a levantar quando ele a parou.

- Não, você fica e descanse um pouco. Parece cansada. Eu não vou demorar muito. - Sasuke nem sequer lhe fitou nos olhos quando fez caminho até a porta e saiu do quarto. O moço pode sentir a decepção da esposa e doeu-lhe saber que de alguma forma ele fora o culpado de provocar-lhe tal.

Uma vez do lado de fora da mansão Uchiha, deixou o composto e pos-se a caminhar pelas ruas de konoha. Ele não sabia o que estava procurando. Mas não demorou muito até que encontrasse a resposta no campo de treinamente em frente ao memorial.

Este é o lugar onde encontrara sua equipe pela primeira vez. O lugar onde encontrara sua futura esposa e melhor amigo. Tudo ficou em silêncio ao redor e Sasuke fechou os olhos.

Até que uma voz soou:

- Você ainda está perdido, Uchiha?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/T:**

_Pessoas fofas, e aí, curtindo?_

_Ahaha cara, a senhorita Lovemedeadly é muito malvada de parar logo nessa parte do capítulo, ne *apanha*_

_Meninas, agora vou indo *to correndo contra o tempo...*_

_Bjitos_

_Nos vemos ainda essa semana com mais 2 ou 3 att ;D_

_Hime._


	5. Stuck with emotions

_**NT: **Personas, primeiramente GOMEN, ainda continuo muito atrasada com os contatos... Ai ai, sinto mesmo, só que essa semana (e a passada) foram um caos completo - assim como muito provavelmente serão as duas próximas semanas... Além disso, eu recebi uma pm (horrível) no domingo. Um flame daqueles que deixam a gente muito triste, sabe. Aí descambou tudo de vez... eu fiquei chateada e sem vontade de entrar no ffnet e foi isso...  
_

_Bem... de todo modo, cá está mais um cpt de WCHB.  
_

_Se der tempo, volto no final da semana com mais alguma coisa...  
_

_(meninas, eu to pra baixo mesmo essa semana. Sei lá, o "episódio de domingo" me deixou meio "xoxa" ...)  
_

_Às vezes bate uma vontade de "dar um tempo", sabe..._**  
**

_...  
_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Stuck with emotions**

**Preso à Emoções**

* * *

- Você ainda está perdido Uchiha?

Sasuke virou-se na direção da voz somente para dar de cara com uma velhinha, a mesma que lhe havia dado a pedra misteriosa.

Ela estava lá, proxima aos postes de madeira usados para treinamento, um bastão pequeno improvisado a ajudava a apoaiar a si mesma. - Eu ainda não sei o que quer dizer com isso. Mas diga, isso é um sonho ou realmente estou aqui?

Ela lhe sorriu. - Você já sentiu ânsia ou desejo? Está agindo de modo diferente do que normalmente faria?

Sasuke deu um passo a frente, - Então tudo isso é real?

Ela continuava a lhe sorrir, - Você ainda possui a pedra que eu te dei, Uchiha? - A velha provavelmente não tinha intenção de lhe dar uma resposta direta.

Sasuke não tinha idéia do que acontecera com a pedra. Pelo que sabia, ele não a possuia mais. - Não, não tenho.

- Tem certeza? Verifique seus bolsos. Você pode se surpreender. - A voz soou zombeteira.

* * *

Ele olhou para ela e fez como lhe foi dito, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calças.

Seus dedos tocaram uma superfície fria e deixou que a mão envolvesse em torno da mesma. Quando uma das mãos deixou o bolso, ele sentiu o peso da corrente deslizando pelos dedos. Abriu a mão e a pedra jazia perfeitamente sobre sua palma, a mesma pedra cor de sangue que uma vez recebra da velha mulher. _Como isso veio parar em seu bolso? O que era aquela mulher?_

- Então você ainda a tem? - ele olhou para ela para ver um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. - Você não acreditava que a pedra tinha poderes, não é mesmo? - e riu levemente.

- Como faço para voltar pra casa? - ele não queria ficar aqui por muito tempo, esta não era a vida que tinha, ele não iria deixar sua mente distrai-lo de seu objetivo.

- Assim que a pedra perder toda a cor, você voltará para casa. Até que isso não aconteça, ficará aqui, com sua esposa e filhos. - O sorriso nunca deixou o rosto da velha.

- E quanto tempo é isso? Dias? Semanas? Meses? - perguntou, levantando a voz enquanto raiva começava a lhe possuir. Ele tinha que sair daqui, simplesmente não tinha tempo para isso.

- Cada pedra é diferente da outra, eu não posso te dizer o tempo exato. - Ela olhou para ele curiosa, - Como tem se sentido?

Sasuke lhe fitou confuso, - eu me sinto bem, mas o que a minha saúde tem a ver com isso?

Ela riu. - Não fisicamente, emocionalmente falando, como se sente? - A mulher usou sua bengala e fez seu caminho ao banco de pedra antes de se sentar, soltando um suspiro no processo. - Estes velhos ossos são difíceis de me manter de pé. - Seus olhos encontraram os dele. - Este não é o seu tempo, você não é o mesmo homem que aquele que estava aqui. Não percebeu? A forma como reage às pessoas, a maneira como fala. É tudo diferente do_ Sasuke anterior_ . Na verdade, vejo isso como uma melhoria. - Ela se virou e murmurou, - Mostrar sua katana para uma velha senhora, quão rude você era antes.

- Você está dizendo que vou mudar para me adaptar à esse realidade? - perguntou.

- Claro, pouco a pouco irá moldar-se no Sasuke dessa realidade para que possa realmente saber o que significa ter esta vida. Esse é o poder da pedra. - Sua voz soou presunçosa como se ela estivesse feliz com a sorte do moço.

* * *

Isso explica porque ele reagira à Sakura quando ela o tocou, e porque era capaz de conviver com seu filho.

Essas não eram suas emoções.

Era difícil imaginar que estava mudando seu interior também.

Ele tinha estado aqui por não mais de três dias e já estava mudando.

Será que já aceitara Sakura como sua esposa? Seu corpo respondia à ela, queria tomá-la, mas sua mente não. Em sua mente, Sakura não era sua. Em sua realidade, ele a havia deixado para trás por uma razão, não poderia mudar o fato agora, e não iria ficar apegado a ela nesta realidade. Não mesmo.

* * *

Os dois filhos que_ o Sasuke daqui_ tinha, simplesmente não existiam em seu tempo, ele não tinha nenhuma razão para evitá-los agora. Não poderia se apegar a algo que não existia para si em sua realidade, certo? Mas iria tentar evitar contato com Sakura, para evitar que seu corpo respondesse ao dela.

- Existe alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? - perguntou, tentando manter seu tom de voz casual.

Ela deu uma risadinha, - Todo o resto você deve ir aprendendo por si próprio. - E se levantou lentamente. - eu usaria esse tempo com bastante sabedoria, Uchiha. E realmente aprender sobre a vida que você poderia ter tido. - Seus passos eram lentos ao caminhar e passar por ele.

Seus olhos de onix fizeram o caminho de volta ao memorial, - Sabe o que aconteceu com meu irmão_ nesta realidade_?

Nenhuma resposta.

Sasuke virou-se para ela para exigir uma resposta, mas a velha já havia partido. Simplesmente desaparecido no ar._ O que era aquela mulher?_

* * *

Sasuke voltou para o composto, intencionando voltar para casa.

Do lado de fora do quarto, fez uma pausa._ Sakura já estava dormindo?_ Ele abriu a porta do quarto e seus olhos fitram o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. 2:34. Já era muito tarde.

Sasuke fitou a esposa, que já estava adormecida.

Ela estava deitada de costas por cima do cobertor, vestida com um top branco de tecido fino e um calcinha de renda ter tentado ficar acordada esperando por ele. Sasuke não pode deixar de olhar para ela. Seu cabelo roseo, um pouco desgrenhado, alguns fios cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Uma mão jazia na altura dos seios, apertada num enlace firme, enquanto seu peito lentamente subia e descia a cada respiração. Olhos de onix viajaram pelo corpo feminino, como se quisesse guardar a imagen na memória. Seus olhos pararam sobre a regiao que ficava entre as pernas feminas, ligeiramente separadas. O luar que inundava o quarto através da janela regava sua forma com um brilho intenso, tornando a pele de suas coxas tão cremosa e suave como seda, tão convidativa ao toque masculino. _Apenas um toque, isso não iria machucar ninguém, certo?_

Ele deu um passo adiante, uma das mãos já ligeiramente tremendo. Apenas um toque suave , apenas rastejar as pontas dos dedos contra aquela carne macia. Apenas um pouqui...

- Sasuke. - Ele congelou e seus olhos foram diretamente encontrar os dela. Mas os verdes ainda estavam fechados e ela não se moveu. A cabeça rosea virou-se em sua direção. - Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se afastou, trazendo a própria mão ao nível dos olhos. _O que estava pensando?_ Isto era exatamente o que queria evitar, aproximar-se dela. Ela estava fora dos limites. Ele deveria evitar todo o contato físico, se possível, apenas o suficiente para que ela não suspeitasse que algo estava errado.

O moço se afastou e tirou as proprias roupas, vestindo apenas uma calça preta de tecido macio. Quando estava prestes deitar-se na cama, seus olhos mais uma vez viajaram em direção à mulher ao seu lado. Ele não podia evitar o pensamento de que Sakura parecia estar com frio agora. Não conseguiria tirar o cobertor debaixo dela para cobri-la, não sem acordá-la.

Ele suspirou e caminhou até o armário, deveria ter um cobertor extra ali. E estava certo, tirou-o e voltou até ela e colocou-o sobre seu corpo antes de retornar para seu lado na cama e deslizar-se para debaixo das cobertas.

Dando as costas para ela, fitou ao longe através da janela. _Droga de emoções. _

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Continua  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

* * *

_Galera, digam suas impressões sobre o cpt.  
_

_..  
_

_E ah sim:  
_

_Eu to com limitação de banda larga tmb (no momento, to usando a do meu irmao), então isso torna tudo mais complexo...  
_

_Então, se tiver demorando (muito) com tudo, saiba que isso (também) tá ajudando o contexto como um todo. Gomen ne. Ok.  
_

_Nos vemos qq hora,  
_

_Hime.  
_


	6. My Brother

_N/T: Fala, galerinha!_

_Taí mais um cpt pra overdose de fics ;D  
_

_Amanhã ou terça teremos Final de Em Nove Dias (e logo logo The Window - e tipo, o cpt está muiiito legal. Mesmo mesmo!)  
_

_Enjoy it =D_**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo V **

**Meu irmão**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke acordou e viu-se ainda no quarto que dividia com Sakura.

Suspirou e virou-se somente para vislumbrar que a mulher já havia saído da cama.

O som da voz do filho mais velho o fez fitar imediatamente a porta. A voz vinha num murmúrio de uma outra parte da casa, ele se levantou e colocou uma das camisas brancas que encontrara no armário.

Seus pés começaram a levá-lo em direção às vozes de sua família. Só aquele mero pensamento o fez parar. Sua família. Ele tinha uma família novamente.

* * *

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, não podia deixar-se levar por essas emoções. Já era ruim o suficiente como era, agora estava preso nesta vida.

Então, fez seu caminho pela casa e os encontrou na cozinha. O mais velho sentado à mesa brincando com os talheres. - Já tá pronto, okaa-san?

Sakura jazia ao fogão de costas para o menino. - Ainda não. - Ela não se virou quando sentiu o marido adentrar a cozinha.

A mulher trajava calças pretas seguindo o contorno do corpo que iam até os joelhos e uma saia branca, que teria revelado muito mais de sua pele se estivesse usando isso. Trajava também uma blusa de manga curta vermelha que só chegava a apenas alguns centímetros abaixo dos seios. O laço do avental que usava cobria apenas a linha curvilinea de suas costas, como se fosse um presente esperando para ser aberto.

Ele fechou os olhos para parar de pensar nessas coisas, mas quando os abriu, as coisas ficaram piores. Sakura se virou para fitá-lo, - Vejo que finalmente acordou.

- Sim, acho que precisava dormir um pouco mais essa noite. - Ele se esforçou para controlar seu corpo enquanto seus onix varriam cada centimetro da pele feminina. O avental ficara curto o suficiente para lhe dar uma bela vista do decote curtissimo da blusa da mulher, dando-lhe uma bela porção de pele exposta de seu alvo colo. _Será que o Sasuke dessa realidade realmente deixaria sua esposa sair de casa assim?_

* * *

- Será que poderia me fazer um favor, veja se consegue tirar o Haru do quarto? Ele já deve estar acordado agora. - A voz feminina trouxe-o de seus pensamentos e ele balançou a cabeça e virou-se e foi procurar o quarto do filho.

_Inferno_, porque ele não podia parar a si mesmo. Era sempre isso, toda vez que olhava para ela. Será que o Sasuke dessa realidade a amava tanto assim?

Ele precisava encontrar uma forma de afastar essas sensações de si.

Após um momento, finalmente foi capaz de encontrar o quarto do filho e notou que Haru jazia sentado no chão do quarto, tentando colocar ou tirar uma camisa que parecia ter ficado_ presa_ pelo caminho. - O que está fazendo? - perguntou, tentando segurar uma risada.

- Otou-san, eu fiquei preso. - A voz da criança soou um pouco abafada pela camisa.

- Estou vendo. Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar com isso. - Sasuke foi até o filho caçula e se ajoelhou diante do menino. Com um puxão aqui e outro ali, conseguiu tirar a camisa. O menino balançou a cabeça para comemorar sua recém_ liberdade_, em seguida, fitou o pai com os olhos cheios da mesma alegria que era recebido por sua esposa. Sasuke não pode deixar ser pego de surpresa por um segundo. -V-vamos prepará-lo para o café da manhã?

Haru acenou com a cabeça e deixou o pai ajudá-lo a colocar a camisa.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que ambos entrassem na cozinha e se sentassem à mesa. - Otou-san, você pode me acompanhar até a academia hoje? - Sasuke fitou Akira que lhe dera um sorriso esperançoso.

- Claro, sem problema. - disse enquanto Sakura colocava uma tigela de arroz com ovo cozido em sua frente. Ele olhou para cima e ela lhe sorriu antes de virar-se para trazer a comida das crianças.

- Sasuke, eu tenho que trabalhar até tarde no hospital hoje, será que você poderia pegar o Haru na casa da Ino, ela vai cuidar dele hoje. - Sakura indagou, seus olhos não se encontraram até então.

- Que horas? - perguntou ao comer um bocado de arroz.

- Quando terminar o treinamento com Naruto e Kakashi. - Ela se virou para Akira, - E lembre-se, você tem que ir para a casa do tio Naruto com o Shiro e a Hina hoje.

- Eu sei, okaa-san, eu sei. - disse em um tom irritado. Ele podia ver que Sakura queria dizer algo, mas simplesmente manteve a boca fechada.

* * *

A refeição foi tranquila.

Sakura conversou sobre como as coisas estavam indo no hospital e como mal podia esperar até que tivessem outra missão juntos.

Sakura saiu com Haru e Sasuke ficou com Akira que corria em volta da casa tentando pegar suas coisas para fianlmente sair.

Ele ficou esperando na sala, fitando as fotos de família que decoravam a parede.

E foi quando viu.

Lá estava, ao lado de uma foto de sua mãe e seu pai estava uma de Itachi e ele, juntos.

P_or que iria pendurar uma coisa dessas em sua casa?_

Quando se moveu para pegar tal fotografia, o moço congelou no lugar. Ele não poderia tirar aquilo dali. Por que não podia faze-lo? O que havia acontecido com seu irmão?

- Otou-san, estou pronto. - ouviu a voz de Akira vindo da porta.

Sasuke afastou-se da fotografia. - Tudo bem, vamos então. - E saiu da sala, sendo seguido pelo filho.

.

* * *

Ouviu atentamente seu filho falar sobre alguns de seus colegas e professores.

E não demorou muito até chegarem a academia. Sasuke ficou surpreso ao ver Naruto em pé debaixo de uma árvore com um balanço, o mesmo de muito tempo atrás, o mesmo de sua infância. Naruto se virou ao notar que se aproximavam.

- Ei, Teme, veio trazer o Akira? eu também trouxe os gêmeos hoje. Hinata teve que ir trabalhar esta manhã. - Naruto disse-lhe.

Akira acenou para o pai. - Até mais, otou-san. - e correu para dentro da academia junto a seus colegas. Sasuke acenou de volta e virou-se para Naruto.

- Você deve estar orgulhoso, Teme. Akira é um grande garoto. Shiro sempre me diz que um dia terá de vence-lo. - Naruto sorriu e depois soltou um riso. - Parece até a gente, quando erámos menores.

* * *

Sasuke pensou no passado. - Hn, parece mesmo. - E pos-se a fitar outros alunos entrando apressados na Academia.

Agora, ambos ficaram sozinhos. - Vamos lá, Dobe, vamos começar com o treinamento. - E realmente, para ser honesto, Sasuke queria ver quão forte era o Naruto desta realidade.

Ele se virou e começou a trilhar o caminho em direção aos campos de treinamento.

- Ei, Teme, onde está indo? Nosso treino é desse lado. - Sasuke se virou para ver Naruto indo na direção oposta. - Você sabe, a baa-chan Tsunade não nos deixa usar os "campos normais", ela sempre reclama dos danos à propriedade e com a segurança dos moradores dali de perto. - Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e rapidamente alcançou Naruto e os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado.

* * *

Um minuto depois, Naruto o fitou, - O que está acontecendo contigo ultimamente? Você anda tão mal-humorado e quase não parece consigo mesmo.

Sasuke deu-lhe a primeira desculpa que pode pensar. - Eu não tenho dormido bem.

- Teme, você está tendo esses pesadelos sobre o seu irmão novamente? - Os ouvidos de Sasuke se avivaram com a menção de seu irmão. - Quero dizer, não quero ser rude e tudo mais, mas ele está morto, ele não pode mais prejudicar a sua família novamente, você sabe disso, certo?

Sasuke sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, seu irmão estava morto. Ele havia matado seu Aniki nesta realidade também. - Ele está morto. - Sua voz escapara quase que num sussurro.

- Pois é, a Akatsuki devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de tirar a Sakura-chan da gente. Eles nunca deviam ter chegado tão longe, nunca deviam te-la raptado, principalmente quando estava com apenas um mês de gestação. Eu fico feliz de ter passado por apenas uma gravidez da Hinata , o que já foi trabalho o suficiente. Você passou por isso duas vezes ...

* * *

Sasuke o ouviu atento, então a Akatsuki raptara Sakura e ele acabou matando Itachi no processo.

Será que aquele maldito a machucou? Será que Itachi havia colocado suas mãos sujas nela? Sasuke já podia sentir seu sangue ferver ao mero pensamento.

- Ei, Sasuke, você está aí? - ele olhou para cima para ver Naruto acenando na frente de seu rosto.

Sasuke agarrou a mão do loiro e a apertou. - Não faça isso. - seus olhos se encheram de aborrecimento.

Naruto tomou tirou a mão do enlace do moço. - Hei, Teme, isso dói! - Sasuke suprimiu uma risada e somente um pensamento cruzara sua mente nesse momento.

_Naruto ainda era o mesmo Dobe de antes._

**.**

**continua.**

**.**

* * *

N/T:

_E aí, personas, curtindo?_

_Sasuke-kun está que é só "Sakura" na cabeça, né! Hmmmmmmmmm eu quero só ver quando essa pedra mágica perder seu "efeito" e ele tiver que voltar pra sua "antiga" vida. Ai ai, vai ser tenso..._

_.._

_Bom, personas, tia Hime volta muito em breve com mais cpts, ok ;D_

_E quanto aos contatos, estou quase com todos em dia. Faltam apenas os últimos de OBHandHH e algumas Pms =)_

_(logo logo tudo fica ok =)_

_.._

_Agora, flores, vou-me. _

_Deixo bjitos,_

_nos vemos loguinho,_

_Hime ;D_


	7. A Moment of Weakness

_N/T: Vcs querem mais?  
_

_;D_******  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo VI **

**um momento de fraqueza**

**.  
**

Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke fizeram a maior bagunça no campo de treinamento, a maior parte por conta das ações do Uchiha e do loiro.

Sasuke podia sentir que Naruto estava se segurando, assim como ele mesmo.

O treino havia se tornado aparentemente apenas uma ferramenta para impedir que ficassem enferrujados. Era como se não tivessem, nessa realidade, a intenção de medir a diferença de força entre si.

Kakashi praticamente jazia sentado à copa de uma arvore somente aproveitando a leitura de seus pornos. Era como se estivesse ali apenas para servir de baba dos dois outros rapazes, para se certificar de que não tentassem, eventualmente, matar um ao outro, como em seu tempo de Genin.

* * *

Sasuke não havia percebido quanto haviam treinado; o sol ainda jazia brilhante no céu, enquanto caminhavam cerca de três quilômetros de volta para Vila da Folha.

Kakashi inventou uma desculpa qualquer, algo sobre resolver assuntos importantes e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sasuke lembrou-se que tinha de ir pegar o filho mais novo na casa de Ino, só que não tinha idéia de onde tal local ficava. O loiro ao seu lado estava completamente alheio ao problema do Uchiha, então talvez pudesse usar isso a seu favor. - Dobe, você vem comigo pegar Haru na casa da Ino?

Naruto o fitou e sorriu. - Claro, quero dizer, Akira está na minha casa mesmo, então podemos comer ramen todos juntos.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, o Dobe ainda amava ramen. - Tudo bem então, mas Sakura vai ficar irritada se isso acabar com o apetite dos meninos.

Naruto o fitou e franziu a testa. - Hinata também pode não gostar disso, talvez devessemos comprar um pouco e levar pra casa. As garotas vão ver isso como uma forma de" um dia de folga da cozinha." - E sorriu de novo, - Venha, vamos pra casa da Ino.

* * *

Ele devia ter imaginado que Ino tinha se mudado para a casa de Choji.

Era meio estranho que a garota que um dia estivera apaixonada por si, agora fosse casada e já tivesse uma filha. Mas ele também não era a melhor pessoa para falar de "coisas estranhas" uma vez que também se casara com Sakura.

- Otou-san! - o menino praticamente gritou assim que viu seu pai e correu até ele. Sasuke o pegou nos braços e mais uma vez o pos sobre o ombro, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

- Vamos lá, vamos pegar o resto das crianças e ir comprar ramen. - Naruto disse a Haru.

- Yay, Ramen!

Sasuke soltou uma risada, - eu poderia jurar que estou lidando com _duas_ crianças aqui. - E voltou ao caminho de volta ao centro da Vila, Naruto bem atrás de si gritando que **não** era uma criança de dois anos, que era apenas muito energético.

* * *

O loiro tinha se mudado para a casa Tradicional Hyuuga, Hinata não estava em casa, o que significava qua ainda estava de plantao no hospital, assim como Sakura.

As crianças treinavam com o pai de Hinata, notaram tal tão logo cruzaram o imenso jardim da mansão.

Sasuke não conseguia lembrar de ter dito sequer duas palavras a este homem em toda sua vida.

O mestre Hyuuga "estava em combate" com a gemea, filha de Naruto, enquanto os dois outros meninos jaziam sentados observando a cena e apreciando um bom chá.

Akira virou-se imediatamente ao sentir a presença do pai, pos a xícara de lado e correu em sua direção. -Otou-san, o que faz aqui?

- Bem, Naruto-ojisan decidiu que queria ramen, então viemos buscar todos voces. - Sasuke disse ao menino. Então, Shiro, o filho de Naruto, correu na direção do loiro para abraçar seu velho pai, e o mestre Hyuuga e sua neta cessaram o combate, desviando a atenção aos que acabaram de chegar.

* * *

Esta era a primeira vez que Sasuke vira as crianças de Naruto e ficara espantado ao notar quao parecido o menino era com o pai. A única diferença era que o pequeno Shiro possuia os orbes opacos, herança Hyuuga. A menina, por outro lado, tinha os cabelos da mãe, a face praticamente uma copia da mãe.

Para gêmeos, a única coisa que combinava entre si, eram os orbes violeta.

- Hey, Sasuke-ojisan!? - E o Uchiha olhou para baixo para ver Shiro fitando a si.

Sasuke ajoelhou, colocando Haru de pé ao lado do irmão e voltando sua atençao ao menino loiro. -Sim, Shiro.

- Akira disse que você consegue cuspir fogo e que está ensinando pra ele também, isso é verdade? - Sasuke não podia acreditar o quao aquele pequeno soava como o pai quando menor, quando ainda era um Genin e fazia parte de sua equipe.

- Sim, eu posso e sim, também estou ensinando ao Akira como faze-lo. - Sasuke disse ao levantar-se.

Os olhos do loirinho arregalaram-se, - Sério? Uau, será que pode me ensinar também? Eu quero cuspir fogo também!

- Creio que não seja uma boa ideia, não acho que sua mãe vai gostar de te ver cuspindo fogo por ai e além disso é um jutsu de família, - Naruto o fitou e sorriu-lhe, - Não é verdade, teme.

Sasuke assentiu. - Sim, assim como o seu estilo de luta é algo da sua família, são jutsus secretos. - E virou-se para Akira que lhe deu um grande sorriso.

Hina aproximou-se para ficar ao lado do pai, mas não havia pronunciado sequer uma palavra ainda, ela era quase que tão tímida como a mãe na sua idade.

* * *

Os seis partiram juntos para o Ichiraku Ramen, lugar que a Equipe 7 conhecia de longa data.

Sasuke não sabia como Naruto era capaz de comer tanto e não passar mal. Depois de fazerem seus pedidos, ambos os pais e seus filhos seguiram caminhos separados. Sasuke teve a certeza de levar para Sakura também. Akira segurou a mão de Haru enquanto Sasuke carregava a comida.

Não demorou muito até que chegassem ao complexo Uchiha.

Eram quase quatro da tarde, Sasuke não tinha certeza de quando Sakura estaria de volta, mas achou que teria não de esperar por muito tempo.

Assim que trouxe a comida e a pos na cozinha, ouviu um som suave de uma voz vinda do jardim. Sasuke seguiu na direção da tal voz apenas para vê-la de costas para si, estendendo roupas no varal.

Então, apenas manteve-se parado no lugar, observando-a da varanda.

* * *

Como ela o torturava, havia se trocado hoje de manhã, pondo um short preto shinobi, com tecido suficiente apenas para cobrir a pele de seu bumbum e uma dessas blusas velhas, cujo tecido já estava gasto de tal forma que ficava praticamente transparente ao olhar.

Ela se virou para fita-lo e oh ceus, Kami-sama devia odiá-lo para dar-lhe tal provaçao. Ele tinha razão, aquela blusa além de velha, estava bastante grande em Sakura, o que lhe dava imaginação suficiente para imaginar o que havia sob o tecido quando uma das alças escorregou pelo ombro alvo e mal a manteve coberta.

A única coisa que impediu que o tecido deslizasse até o seio era que parte da blusa enroscara-se em algum lugar de uma das curvas de seu corpo.

Ele já podia sentir a adrenalina e um calor subindo até seu rosto quando olhou para um pouco abaixo da altura do pescoço feminino e viu uma curva saliente e suave, indicando uma porçao da carne macia de um de seus seios.

Era como se ele estivesse sendo testado em todos os níveis.

Já tinha estado aqui há uma semana e não tinha cedido sequer uma vez, mas Sasuke já não tinha certeza de quanto mais poderia levar isso a frente.

* * *

- Ei, Sasuke, como foi o treino? - perguntou ao caminhar em sua direção.

- F-foi bom... o que faz em casa, pensei que estivesse trabalhando hoje? - perguntou tentando evita-la, fitando qualquer lugar menos ela.

- Oh, Tsunade me liberou mais cedo, já que hoje não havia muito o que se fazer. - E fitou o céu. - Nao tinha percebido que já era tão tarde, devia estar começando a preparar o jantar. - E soltou um longo suspiro e ele não pode evitar fitar atentamente o peito feminino subir e descer a cada movimento de sua respiração.

Sasuke mentalmente se esbofeteou.

- Não tem que cozinhar hoje, eu e os meninos trouxemos ramen, já esta na mesa da cozinha. - Praticamente balbuciou.

* * *

Sakura pos-se bem na frente do marido e tirou suas sandálias antes de pisar no chão de madeira fria, em seguida, fitou-o e sorriu. - Oh, muito obrigada. Vai me ajudar muito. - Sasuke praticamente foi ao inferno quando sakura deslizou as pontas dos dedos sobre a superficie de seu peito, deslizando-os ao redor de seu corpo ao passar por ele, o que durara apenas um mero segundo, mas aquilo, para si, pareceu uma eternidade.

Era como se Sakura soubesse que ele estava tentando resistir a ela.

Ele ainda podia sentir o calor de seu toque.

Se o tivesse tocado a pele, provavelmente a batalha estaria perdida, e a guerra ganha por nada mais nada menos que sua carne em combustao.

* * *

Jantaram e Sasuke distraiu-se o resto da tarde ajudando o filho mais velho com seu treinamente até tarde da noite.

Faria qualquer coisa para evitar ficar sozinho com sua esposa, não importa o que fosse.

Eram apenas nove horas quando entrara em seu quarto e tirara a camisa, jogando-a no que parecia ser um cesto de roupa suja. E oh quão convidativa parecia a cama, então, Sasuke simplesmente deixou-se cair e relaxar. Ele poderia dormir a noite inteira.

- Awn, meu amor está cansado. - Ouviu-a dizer da porta.

E antes que pudesse virar ou mesmo agir, sentiu a mão feminina em seu ombro mantendo-o deitado no colchao. A outra mão foi até o outro ombro e, no mesmo instante, sentiu o corpo de Sakura sobre si.

Montara-o, posicionando um joelho de cada lado do corpo masculino, como se o abraçando-o em seu calor. As mãos deslizavam pelas costas do moço, as pontas dos dedos massageando a superficie de sua carne num zig-zague ritimado, na intenção de aliviar-lhe os músculos cansados.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo da mulher inclinar-se para frente, pressionado-se contra suas costas, aumentando a sensação de calor que há cerca de uma semana, mantivera suprimido em maximo de poder de força de vontade que conseguira reunir. - Relaxe, deixe-me massagear esses músculos pra você. - sussurrou em seu ouvido e deu-se um beijo no ombro, depois outro e outro, e finalmente sentou-se novamente para começar o que prometera.

Ele pode sentir as mãos femininas e seu chakra quente fluindo para seu proprio corpo, relaxando seu ombros e costas.

Sasuke simplesmente não podia lutar contra o que viria a seguir, então deixara um gemido inevitavel escapar por seus lábios enquanto sakura lhe atingia os lugares certos. E ouviu-a rir. - Se sente bem, querido?

Sasuke sabia que havia perdido. - Sim, muito bem. - Sua voz soara rouca, em plena necessidade.

Ainda massageando-lhe os músculos, Sakura inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no ombro e deixou que seus lábios deslizassem pela pele dele, aquecendo-o mais e mais assim que a moça capturara exatamente a curva de seu pescoço; a respiração masculina engatou, sua pele pegou fogo. - Você não deve chegar ao ponto de ficar tão tenso, querido, afinal... sabe que eu posso ajudá-lo a aliviar toda essa tensão... - E o beijou novamente, - De várias formas diferentes. - Os quadris femininos de repente arquearam contra ele.

_Maldita mulher!_

Sasuke gemeu em aprovação, enquanto seus proprios quadris se elevavam da cama, dando a oportunidade à mulher de deslizar uma mão para a frente masculina, sobre o volume crescentre sob suas calças.

Ele podia sentir o toque feminino sobre o tecido, arrancando outro gemido alto de sua garganta.

E estava preso agora, não havia escapatória.

Sasuke tinha certeza de que não poderia escapar dela agora.

- Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama! - a mão feminina congelou e, em seguida, recuou.

* * *

Sasuke sentiu o calor de seu corpo esvair-se lentamente, - Droga, logo agora. Acho que é o mensageiro do hospital. Deve ser Tsunade me chamando de volta.

Ele se virou e sentou-se, tentando manter o controle de seu próprio corpo.

A voz lá de fora continuou chamando por Sakura.

Ela trocou de roupa rapidamente. - Sinto muito, sasuke. - E aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. - Mais tarde teremos tempo, querido, prometo. Não sei que horas chego, mas se eu não voltar até de manha, o cereal das crianças está no armario direito da cozinha e tem café pra fazer, basta ligar a cafeteira que está tudo praticamente pronto. Ah sim, não deixe de dizer a eles que os amo. - E deu-lhe outro beijo, - Até mais, querido, durma bem, - E então virou-se para partir.

* * *

Sasuke jazia sozinho, seu corpo ainda tentando recuperar-se da torrente de calor.

Essa passou perto.

_Droga_.

Por que tinha que reagir dessa maneira à ela?

Se tivesse sido qualquer outra mulher, ele teria apenas dado de ombros, nem sequer teria achado tal tão emocionante, mas seu corpo a queria.

Ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a metade inferior de seu corpo iria ganhar a guerra.

Então, julgou quer teria de ser mais cuidadoso.

Sasuke deitou-se novamente na cama e pos-se a fitar o teto.

Agora, tudo o que precisava era de um plano.

**.**

**continua**

**.**

* * *

_N/T: _

_Ai ai, será que o Sasuke vai durar muito, hein?_

_Ahaha eu não aposto nisso!_

_Ele cede em, 3, 2, 1 AGORA _

_*APANHA*_

_.._

_Curtiram?_

_Digam pra hi_me ;D


End file.
